The present invention generally relates to a refill for a writing instrument. More specifically, the present invention relates to a refill for a writing instrument that is ecologically beneficial and provides means for identifying level of ink contained therein and/or a writeout scale.
It is, of course, generally known to provide refills for, for example, pens. Known refills, however, do not have any ecological properties, advantages or characteristics; therefore, current refills are simply disposable. That is, refills are typically purchased for replacement in a pen, for example, that has been depleted of ink. The refill is placed into the pen, and the pen and refill are used in combination until the refill is depleted of ink. A consumer typically disposes of the refill once depleted and purchases another refill.
Often, the ink in the refill is not completely depleted. In addition, a consumer rarely is aware of the amount of ink left in the refill. Moreover, consumers typically are not aware of the amount of "writeout" for specific levels of ink left in a pen or refill. Often, ink within the refill clings or smears along interior walls of the refill making it difficult to determine when the refill will be depleted and out of ink.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved refill that overcomes the deficiencies of known refills including providing a refill that is ecologically beneficial as well as providing a refill that readily identifies the amount of writeout as well as accurately identifying the ink level of the refill.